Of wards and wizards
by Calidora
Summary: Dumbledore forces Snape to take on Hermione as a partner as he tries to remove wards cast by Voldemort during the final battle. Snarky potions master and insufferable know it all learn to work together and find more than they'd bargained for.
1. The Final Battle

Author's note: The character's and book are not mine, unfortunately only the plot and this short story is. It's my first fanfiction and I got the urge to write after reading pretty much most of the longer HG/SS fanfictions I could find. I really do love that pairing and can hopefully capture both character's personalities. Feel free to review/ criticize constructively, I'd love to hear from you. Also, the title will surely change once the story is closer to being completed. =)

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Final Battle

The final battle had finally taken place two days ago. Voldemort and his followers had stormed the castle on the full moon, bringing werewolves and other creatures with them. There was a terrible moment in which the side of the light thought they might lose. Harry was fighting his way to Voldemort, flanked by Hermione and Ron when Fred died. In that moment, Ron was distracted by the sight of his brother's lifeless body hitting the ground and that was all it took for Lucius to flick an effortless Avada Kedavara his way. Harry faltered. Hermione quickly bubbled them both, draining quite a bit of her power but it was enough for Harry to focus. He promptly disposed of Lucius, shocking even the Dark Lord in his rage.

No one had paid attention to the figure lurking in the shadows, no one except for Severus Snape that is. He threw himself in front of Harry just as Bellatrix Lestrange fired off an angry red curse. At the same moment that it collided with his leg, he fired off the killing curse and Bellatrix's body dropped to the ground. Harry was finally face to face with Voldemort and seeing as Hermione could do nothing more for him, she turned back to tend to Snape.

He was on the floor, cursing under his breath, his bloodied leg twisted at an odd angle. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet and as she was about to say something, he snapped: "Not now Miss Granger, surely you can wait until after the battle to be an insufferable know-it-all. I do not presently have the time to explain to you what hex Bellatrix used."

She flushed in indignation "I only came to see if you'd like some –

Before she could finish her sentence, a huge explosion occurred from where Harry was fighting Voldemort and she was thrown onto Snape. Then, the world went black.

When she awoke the next day in the hospital wing, Hermione realized that many had died and although the war was won, she felt that a battle was lost. Although all were glad that the Dark Lord had finally fallen, the deaths of those who had fallen with him laid heavy on the mind of the Order. Ron, Fred, Tonks and Lupin were all gone. Those losses had hurt the most.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2 – The Awakening

Snape woke up in the hospital wing without remembering how he got there. The last thing he remembered was the smell of vanilla engulfing him. _How curious_. Before he had time to piece his memories together, the curtains were ripped open and Poppy bustled in.

"At last Severus, you're awake! You gave us quite a scare! I'm lucky to have saved your leg at all; you came in contact with quite a nasty hex.", she said while fussing over him.

Many incantations and five minutes later, an irate Professor Snape growled "Surely there are other patients in need of your preposterous fussing Poppy."

"Ah, he seems to be right as rain. You work wonders my dear." Albus said to Poppy as he walked into the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid I couldn't quite fix everything Albus, his temper is as terrible as ever." she said while turning her back to Snape and heading to tend to other patients.

Snape snorted at her comment.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

Snape looked at the offending piece of candy and ground out "No thank you."

"I daresay you're quite lucky that Miss Granger stumbled upon you. Quite literally at that. The girl had charmed herself to be immune to fire. Brilliant girl, brilliant girl… Well then, I'd best be going, there's a lot to be done now that the war is over. I'm glad you're awake and well, my boy." Albus said leaving before Snape had the time to respond.

Snape frowned. _What in Merlin's beard does he mean Granger stumbled upon me quite literally? Last I remember, I was telling her to bugger off. Then again, she IS an insufferable know-it-all._

Gingerly, he stepped out of the bed, testing his legs. They seemed to be in working order. Looking down, he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown. He cringed in distaste and wandlessly transfigured it into billowing black robes. He smirked. _Much better._

He swept off down the hallways, heading down to the dungeons. Once in his chambers, he sat down heavily at his desk. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled back his sleeve. The black mark had faded considerably but it was still there. He scowled and covered it back up again. It seemed Voldemort was dead at last. He vaguely wondered whether Potter was still The Boy Who Lived. He then dismissed the thought. If he was The Boy Who Lived No More, Snape wouldn't be heard complaining.

He then poured himself a glass of firewhisky and walked into his bedroom. Albus had left his wand and clothes on the bedside table. As he strode over and bent to pick up his wand, he smelt it again: that light vanilla scent. He straightened stiffly and glared at his robes, offended by their smell. He then took his wand, levitated them into the grate and incinerated them. He smirked satisfied and walked into his bathroom, looking forward to a nice long bath.


	3. A Curious Meeting

Authors note: Already two reviews! Thank you =) Here's another chapter. I have a couple others already written too =) We'll see how much I get up tonight.

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Curious Meeting

Hermione slowly made her way back to her rooms, lost in thought. The castle was quiet now that the war was over. Most people had gone home to be with their loved ones or to grieve those they'd lost. She'd stayed behind, preferring to make herself useful at cleaning up and tending to the castle than being around everyone else. Harry was different now that the battle was over, more distant. She could only hope their friendship would stay strong. She sighed as she unwarded her rooms, only time would tell. She'd speak to him again soon enough but for now, he needed Ginny and the Weasleys. She walked through her rooms and ran a bath. As she relaxed in the vanilla scented water, she remembered that Dumbledore had asked her to meet him in his office in an hour from now and idly wondered what he wanted to speak to her about. Her thoughts drifted to the final battle. She had never found out what hex Professor Snape got hit with. She frowned, remembering what he'd said to her. _So what if I'm an insufferable know-it-all? It's a step up from being a dunderhead, isn't it? _Smirking to herself, she got dressed and made her way to the Headmaster's office. Once at his door, she froze as she was about to knock. There was somebody other than Dumbledore inside.

"She's nothing but a CHILD Albus. Have you lost what little sense you have?" Snape roared.

"Not quite my boy, not quite. Actually Miss Granger is now 21, Severus." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Your humour fails to amuse me, Albus." Snape shot back.

"I assure you, I'm being quite serious. I'm sure Miss Granger will be able to explain it to you thoroughly. You may come in now, my dear." Albus called, looking expectantly to the door.

Snape tensed and turned to glare at the door just as Hermione walked in, two spots of color staining her cheeks.

"Come, have a seat Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the seat beside Snape. Hermione made her way to her designated seat and sat down gingerly, looking at the Headmaster rather than the furious Professor glaring at her.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping Headmaster, but you'd requested my presence and –

"That's quite right Miss Granger, I asked you to come to my office and here you are. Severus and I were just waiting for your arrival." Dumbledore said.

Hermione frowned and Dumbledore raised his hand, before she had a chance to ask any questions, "All in good time my dear, all in good time."

"Would you like to explain how exactly you happen to be 21, Miss Granger?" Snape asked his voice dangerously low.

Hermione raised her chin and tossed back her hair, refusing to let herself be intimidated by the dark wizard at her side.

"It's quite simple really sir, I've been using a time turner since my third year in order to attend all of my classes therefore –

"You're nearly four years older than you should be. That's quite enough of your incessant babbling, Miss Granger." Snape snapped.

Hermione ignored him, turning her attention back to Dumbledore. She was getting quite fed up of being interrupted in mid-sentence. The Headmaster smiled knowingly and said, "Well that's settled then!"

"What?" Hermione asked, at a loss.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm sure Severus will explain everything to you in due time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite certain the house elves required my presence in the kitchen. Something about choosing cutlery…"Dumbledore said and rose.

Severus scowled but rose obediently and with a nearly imperceptible nod at the Headmaster, he swept from the room. Hermione followed his lead and smiled at the Dumbledore before hurrying after Snape.

Tossing her bushy hair to the side, she nearly jogged behind her Professor, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her literally running after him like a dog on a leash.

"Do keep up Miss Granger. The Headmaster seems to think you will be of some sort of assistance to me. Not even five minutes out of his office and already you've managed to impede me." Snape criticized, slowing a fraction of a pace to prove his point.

Hermione fumed and cast a pace quickening charm on her shoes so she could keep up.

"I see you've remembered that you're a witch, Miss Granger." Snape said, smirking nastily. With that last comment, they made their way to the dungeons in silence.


	4. An Explanation or Lack Thereof

Chapter 4 – An Explanation or Lack Thereof

Hermione felt her patience waning. She'd been standing in front of Professor Snape's desk for fifteen minutes now. After having followed him to the dungeons, he'd simply sat at his desk and began reading. Since then, she'd been standing while he resolutely ignored her presence.

She berated herself for being such a coward. _You're a Griffindor! Merlin's beard! Say something!_ With a glint of determination in her eyes, Hermione spoke "Professor, you've yet to tell me why I'm here."

Snape slowly looked up at her from his seat, annoyed at having been interrupted. "Albus seems to believe that you could somehow be of… assistance to me." he replied.

Hermione smirked at this and said "Well what exactly are you researching Professor? I'm quite certain I could help."

Snape sneered "Oh most definitely Miss Granger. I dare say there mustn't be a subject you know nothing about. It seems the student body made their first and only astute observation when dubbing you the resident Know-It-All." These last three words were spoken with as much disgust Snape could muster.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What did I think I was going to get as an answer? _However, she held her head high. "Regardless of what the student body thinks, sir, Dumbledore seems to believe that _you_ need _my_ help."

Snape sent her an icy glare. _What an insolent child, does she truly believe she measures up to me?_ _Bloody Griffindor courage, they should know better than to bait the noble house of Slytherin. _

"Very well Miss Granger, since you insist on _gracing_ me with your presence, I'm quite certain I can put you to good use." Snape acknowledged.

Hermione visibly brightened, a small glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

"There are always cauldrons to be cleaned; I find the magical residue from the potions is better removed _without_ magic." Snape continued, smirking nastily.

Hermione stared at him dumbstruck; this was definitely not what she had in mind.

"Your task awaits Miss Granger" Snape said as he pointed his wand towards the cauldrons.

Hermione was beside herself with rage as she stormed over to begin her task.

Smirking behind his hair, Snape congratulated himself on taking Miss Granger down from her proverbial high horse. Satisfied, he turned back to the numerous volumes on his desk. His eyes going back to the book he was reading before. He distractedly wondered how in the world Albus could have possibly thought that the insufferable chit could actually help him. Snorting in amusement at having bested the old coot, he immersed himself in his reading.

Hermione looked up, having heard a snort of amusement and frowned when she realized Snape was probably laughing at how easily she fell into his trap. _Insufferable git, _she thought as she scrubbed the cauldron vigorously.

An hour and a half later, Snape was pacing the room moodily, book in hand and a frown on his face.

Hermione had just finished the last of the cauldrons, face flushed and arms sore.

It was at this moment that Dumbledore chose to make his presence known.

"I daresay it is time for supper! Severus, have you gotten anywhere?" Albus asked politely, drawing the attention of both occupants in the room to himself.

Severus glowered at the Headmaster and stated simply "The classroom is infinitely cleaner Albus, and I've read a few interesting passages."

Albus' eyebrows rose. "Well then, now that Miss Granger has proven her cauldron cleaning abilities, surely she can move on to something more intellectually stimulating. I'm quite sure you cannot read all those books at the same time, my boy."

"Perhaps." Snape replied noncommittally, glancing at Hermione, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You may want to supply Miss Granger with muscle soothing balm as I'm quite sure her arms are sore." Albus suggested, eyes twinkling.

Snape scowled and drawled "Terribly sorry Miss Granger, I've just finished the last of my stock last night."

Albus' lips thinned in displeasure. "How timely, Severus. I daresay she will not be doing any more petty tasks then for the rest of the week." With a smile and a wink at Hermione, the Headmaster left for the Great Hall.

Hermione made her way towards the exit as well and just as she was about to leave the room Snape called to her "Meet me in my office at 7p.m. sharp tomorrow evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned towards Snape and nodded once before leaving for supper.


	5. A Jar Left after All…

Chapter 5 – A Jar Left after All…

The following morning, Hermione awoke in her rooms with Crookshanks purring softly by her feet. She stretched leisurely and sat up, watching the morning sun filter through her window. Meowing, Crookshanks came and curled himself into her lap. Looking to her bedside table, Hermione saw a small jar of salve. Opening it, she concluded by its texture and smell that it was a muscle soothing balm but checked for curses and poisons quickly with her wand all the same. Smiling, she applied it to her arms and felt the soreness due to the previous evening's cauldron scrubbing disappear.

She got out of bed, in a cheerful mood and went to shower. She wondered who had sent her the salve. Had Dumbledore sent her some from the hospital wing? If so, why hadn't he left a note with the jar? She frowned in contemplation. Could Professor Snape have sent it to her? But then why hadn't he simply given it to her the night before? Impossible, Professor Snape was as pleased with her as a Blast Ended Skrewt, he wouldn't have sent her the salve. How strange. She shrugged and opted to think it was the house elves and their uncanny ability to know exactly what you needed when you needed it. She finished getting ready and went down for breakfast.

Professor Snape swept down the corridor, robes billowing ominously behind him. The look on his face was enough to send all the students running, first years and seventh years alike. He cursed and muttered under his breath all the way to the Great Hall "Merlin's balls! What on _earth_ made me send that damned salved up to her rooms last night. Albus and his thrice damned meddling. Surely the bottle of firewhiskey he came to share with me last evening made me partial to his insane schemes. Meddling fool, the only reason I actually sent the salve was so that the insufferable chit wouldn't moan about her sore arms all day and so that Albus would leave my rooms." He strode into the Great Hall, a scowl firmly set on his face. As he sat down to black tea and unbuttered toast, he heard Albus asking Miss Granger whether her arms felt better this morning with a twinkle in his eye. _Clearly he's lost the rest of his mind_. Miss granger then bestowed a bright smile on the Headmaster and informed him that the house elves had delivered to her rooms a jar of salve that had helped with the soreness.

Snape snorted. House elves indeed. He sipped on his scalding tea and noticed the Headmaster making his way to the head table with a thoughtful expression on his face. Snape scowled and frowned deeply. _What in Circe's name is he plotting now…_

"Good morning Severus!" Albus greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning indeed" Snape drawled "What are you playing at old man?"

"Oh nothing of importance I assure you! I have nothing but your best interests in mind, my dear boy." Albus answered nonchalantly.

"That is exactly what I feared you would say Headmaster." Snape said solemnly as he rose and excused himself from the table.

"Severus is a man with whom one needs a great deal of tact to deal with Albus. I assure you that without finesse or discretion, whatever plan you have in mind will surely fail." Professor McGonagall stated conversationally while looking out at the sea of students.

Turning towards her with a chuckle, Albus said "I daresay you are completely right on that account, Minverva."

As Hermione looked up at the Head Table, she couldn't help noticing Albus studying her intently.


End file.
